Mimic
by TheWriter1986
Summary: Due to a tragic accident three years earlier which involved an exploding middle school, Sky High is left scrambling for new freshmen. But joining the new freshmen this year are two brand new juniors: Jason Chrissman, an orphan; Jaenalyn Tomlin, a mystery.
1. Prologue: Lyn

**Prologue**

Shouts of alarm reached her disoriented ears as she staggered forward. A wall. Half-blind with water running down her face, she slammed her right fist frantically against the wall and was surprised when it shattered. Glass. It had been glass. She stumbled through the opening she'd made, wincing at the pain as glass shards worked into her feet. One hand wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to clear them. In one brief moment of clarity, she saw someone rushing toward her with a towel.

That's when she realized she was naked. And shivering. Half a second later, the towel was wrapped around her shoulders and the woman who'd brought it was guiding her away... at an astonishing rate of speed. Presently, she heard the woman speaking.

"Lyn? Lyn, can you hear me?"

Something sparked in the younger woman's mind and her head shot up. "Lyn." Pieces began to fall slowly into place. She'd been held captive, locked away in suspended animation. For how long? She couldn't have said.

"Lyn, there's not much time," the other woman said. "You have to focus. Can you get home on your own?"

"I-I..." Lyn stammered. "Who are you?"

The other woman let out an exasperated growl. "Lyn, there isn't time. Can you get yourself home?" A pause. "Forget it." They moved again, this time ending on a street corner in what seemed like an ordinary little sub-division. "Straight down there, sixth house on the left. _Go_."

The girl stumbled away and her mysterious companioin was gone in a flash.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Erin Tomlin was running late for work. Again. Not that it really bothered her. This wouldn't have been the first job she'd lost due to tardiness. The last three years had been hard on her. Her entire life had been thrown roughly off-center three years earlier with the loss of her only child. Her ex had dropped by shortly after the event that Erin now referred to as the 'Accident', but she had met him coldly and demanded that he leave again. He did so immediately, clearly not caring what his absence may have caused. Erin wondered bitterly why he'd even bothered.

But now, three years to the day after the Accident, she was in a particularly bad mood and was determined not to let the memory of him further ruin an already bad day. Today, she would probably get fired yet again. Frustrated, she jammed her key into the lock on her car's door and turned it aggressively. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and turned. Immediately, her expression hardened. A young woman with nothing but a towel for covering and a thick black choker around her neck was staggering up the driveway, an uncertain look in her eyes. Her brown hair hung in wet strands around her shoulders, she was smudged everywhere with dirt and grease, and the towel looked as though it had been singed in at least four places. _Damned drunk kids and their outrageous parties,_ Erin thought to herself.

"Wrong house, sweetheart," she growled, turning her attention back to her car. The stranger's voice jolted her out of her bad mood and into an astonished one.

"She said..." the girl stammered. "She said... sixth on the left..."

Erin's knees lost their strength and she turned to face the girl once more. Now that she looked more closely, the girl definitely looked familiar. Different, matured, but familiar. "Lyn?" she whispered. The girl's confused look changed instantly to one of intense interest.

"You know me," she gasped. Gripping Erin by the shoulders and abandoning all thought of keeping the towel up, she demanded, "Who are you? Who am _I_?"

Erin swallowed hard. "Your name is Jaenalyn Marie Tomlin. Lyn. You're my daughter."

Lyn's face went ashen as the first piece of a puzzle of blank spaces within her mind clicked into place. "Mom..." And she fainted.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_One month later..._

"I realize it's been three years, but I want her back in school," Erin snapped into the phone. "She had an eidetic memory when she left. I doubt she's lost _that_. It's mid-summer. Give her information to read, to catch up on her schooling, have her take tests on the material, and let her enter high school. It _should_ be her senior year."

With a sigh of disgust, she slammed the phone down and turned to find Jaenalyn watching her, one hand on her choker. One month, and the girl never took it off, not even to shower. Erin sighed and said, "Sorry..."

Lyn smiled. "You tried your best, I know. It's alright. I wouldn't fit in there anymore anyway. I'll take the GED to get the high school equivalent of graduation, and then I'll look at colleges... maybe."

Erin shook her head stubbornly. "We're getting you back in school. Junior year. I'm sure we can find a school that will take you in."

"Sky High?" Lyn asked carefully. Erin tensed.

"There's no need for you to go through that _hell_," she spat. Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Mom you told me the main reason it was hell for you was because you got pregnant at seventeen," she sighed. "The first three years, you said were alright."

Erin sighed wearily. "You haven't shown any signs of a power since you got back."

"But you said I was a power reader," Lyn protested. "And while we don't know precisely why I can't do that now, maybe the school nurse can look me over and come up with some answers." Moving closer to her mother, Lyn twined their fingers together. "At least we can try it, yes?"

Erin squeezed her daughter's hand. "For you, I'll try anything."


	2. Chapter I: Power Placement

**Chapter I**

_First day of school, Junior Year_

Two years had passed without any major problems at Sky High since the incident with Stronghold and Royal Pain. Ron Wilson had retired from his job as bus driver due to his new super-powers, but with a new bus driver found, things quickly returned to normal. And sadly, the divisions between heroes and sidekicks (with the exception of the rare clique known as Stronghold's Crew) also came back full-force. There were fewer new students this year due to a tragic middle school disaster three years earlier.

But that's why the bus driver noticed _them_, the one sitting at the extreme back of the bus and the other seated at a window about halfway up on the right. Newcomers. _Late_comers, to be just coming to Sky High as juniors. And yet, that wasn't what made them stand out. Both were deathly silent. _She_ stared out the window to her right, toying absently with her curly, shoulder-length hair. _He_ scowled into the bus, arms crossed, deep blue eyes half closed in boredom.

_The takeoff will get them,_ the driver told himself. And yet, when the bus soared straight upward, though all the other students were laughing and cheering, the two new juniors barely moved. The driver thought perhaps the girl had smiled a little, but beyond that, he got nothing. As they began to level out, the driver made a mental note to mention the pair to Principal Powers.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So what's the scoop on the two that caught the driver's eye this morning?" Boomer asked Principal Powers. The principal shook her head.

"I don't know what to make of them, really," she answered. She passed him a photo of the girl. "Jaenalyn Tomlin. Last time we heard of her was nearly three years ago... she was a power reader, could sense the powers of others. We'd set up to bring her here as a freshman, but it was _her _junior high school that went up in a ball of flames three years ago, and she was presumed dead along with everyone else. Then we heard from her mother two months ago. She said her daughter had returned, but wouldn't say anything of where she'd been. Says she can't remember."

"Mmm," Boomer murmured. "What of the boy?"

"He's an orphan," Powers replied. "The childrens' home entered his name as Jason Chrissman. Latecomer to Sky High because he's notoriously good at hiding that he even has a power. It's matter manipulation. Unlike its better known sibling - telekinesis, which it is often mistaken for - matter manipulation requirs greater precision in its use. If used with the proper dose of care, someone with the power of matter manipulation can do almost anything grounded in the physical realm. He was responsible for the hour-long full blackout last spring. Told me it was a lapse in his control."

"Suppose we'll be keeping an eye on them, then," Boomer said. He shrugged. "Too bad about the girl, though. I'd have liked to have something more than power reading to work with. Save the Citizen will be a drag if she's picked..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Power placement as a junior was an utter waste of time, Jason Chrissman decided. Coach Boomer didn't know how to handle anyone who wasn't cut out for the 'hero' classes. And so, after watching three students humiliated and deemed 'sidekicks', Jason decided it was time to do scare Boomer's pants off.

"Chrissman." Boomer glared down at the seventeen year old as Jason moved up to take his place. For a moment, Boomer stared at his clipboard. Then, "Power?"

"Like you don't know," Jason growled. Boomer glared at him until he shouted off in military style, "Matter manipulation, Coach Boomer, Sir!"

"I don't like a smartass," Boomer scolded.

"Don't look in the mirror," Jason shot back.

"Car!" Boomer shouted. Nothing happened. "CAR!" Boomer screamed. Finally, he looked up and realized that the car he'd wanted dropped on Jason Chrissman's head was completely disassembled and floating six feet above his head. Astonished and a little fearful, Boomer took a step back and whispered, "Hero."

"And don't you forget it," Jason sneered, dropping off the platform in a controlled glide as the smaller nuts and bolts of the disassembled car showered down around him. The bigger pieces melded together into one large metallic ball and touched down gently on the platform directly in front of the coach. It was soon replaced with another car and to Jason's disappointment, Boomer soon regained his momentum, shouting at the new kids, until he came to the last name on his list.

"Tomlin, Jaenalyn." He stared at her for a moment, his eyes drifting down to the choker she wore around her neck. A frown. "Last known power, power reading. I'd dub you sidekick off the bat, but... we'll give you a few weeks of sidekicks' classes. Let us know the moment you manifest, alright? Then we'll rerun the placement."

"I'm just here to graduate high school, Coach Boomer," Lyn offered softly. "That's all, thanks."

"We'll see to it that you do," Boomer replied. "Ms. Tomlin, stay with me. The rest of you are free to go. Your class assignments can be picked up from the admin office."

The kids filed out and Boomer turned to face Lyn. "Ms. Tomlin, I need you to remove that choker."

Lyn recoiled. "Why?"

A theory of mine," Boomer replied. "See, I seem to recall seeing something like that in an old encyclopedia my great-great-grandfather kept around. It was from a time in distant history when superheroes and supervillains weren't as accepted as they are today..."

Lyn turned to go. "I won't, Coach. It stays on me."

"Ms. Tomlin, you remember where you've been the last three years, don't you?" Boomer asked. Lyn froze and turned slowly to face him. Obvious frustration was etched into her face.

"No," she answered sharply. "And I don't want to either." She raised a hand to lightly touch the choker. "If you're right about what this is, then it means someone obviously considers me dangerous and you know what, I'd bet they're right."

"If you take that choker off, we may be able to..." Boomer started.

"If I take this choker off, the whole school may vanish in a ball of flames," Lyn snapped. "I may not remember where I've been these last three years, but I haven't forgotten how to read." She took a step back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have classes to get to."

And with that, she stalked out, leaving Boomer shocked and speechless for the second time in one day.


	3. Chapter II: Confrontation

**Chapter II**

After Boomer's report that the choker Jaenalyn wore might be restraining her powers, Nurse Spex did everything in her power to see the young woman. Still, because of Lyn's insistence that she was only there to finish high school, it took almost a week and a half before she managed. But when she did, the visit was hardly what she was hoping.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Ms. Tomlin," Spex said kindly. Lyn glared at her.

"With your hourly demands, I'm actually astonished I avoided you this long," she spat. "What do you want?"

Without another word, Spex used her x-ray vision in an attempt to see inside the choker. Eyes widening, Lyn lashed out with her foot, connecting solidly with the nurse's stomach. The blow sent Spex reeling and she lost her focus, thereby switching off her x-ray vision. Startled, she attempted to right herself and when she succeeded, she turned to find Lyn on her feet, hands on hips, and glaring.

"You do that again and you'll need a doctor," she snapped irritably. "How in the hell would you know? That little trick of yours could have destabilized the..." Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed in intense concentration.

"I-I..." she stammered. Something clicked and she glared at Spex once again. "It could have destabilized the collar. It's a _very_ delicate piece of machinery."

Spex smiled kindly. "Then you _do_ know what it's for?"

"This string of conversation has been triggered by the collar," Lyn answered sharply. "Jaenalyn Tomlin's powers are a danger to the entire _world_. Do not in any way attempt to tamper with the collar."

"And what if Ms. Tomlin needs her powers to protect herself?" Spex asked cautiously. It was the first time she'd ever had a conversation with a collar and she wasn't sure what to expect.

Lyn hesitated. "That's a risky train of thought, Spex. Are you sure you want to explore it?"

Spex grinned and her eyes sparkled. "I'm sure. You may go now, Ms. Tomlin."

As Lyn was leaving, Spex got on the phone. "Principal Powers? Hello dear. It's Nurse Spex. I've come up with a rather risky way of learning Jaenalyn Tomlin's power. But I'm going to need your help to pull it off."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The cafeteria was full at lunchtime two days later. But still, Jaenalyn Tomlin found an empty table in a corner. And with her tray, she dropped to the bench, back to the wall, and settled in to watch the room while she ate. It was a habit she'd developed in the two weeks since school started. She typically got a few glances, maybe a stare or two, but in all, she'd been left alone. Of course, Will Stronghold's girlfriend, Layla Williams had attempted to strike up a conversation, but after Lyn barely acknowledged her, she'd gotten the idea.

There was only one person who didn't seem intimidated by Lyn's silence, and that was Jason Chrissman. Of course, in the last two weeks, he'd been on much the same behavior at lunchtime; finding a table to eat in solitude, observing the other students, and ignoring the Stronghold Crew's attempts to include the new kids. But today was different. Very different.

Lyn's breath caught in her throat when Jason Chrissman made direct eye contact with her. She almost passed out when he stalked across the room and sat down directly across from her. He didn't look happy and that made her still more uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" she asked slowly. Defensively.

"I just figured something out," he growled. "I just figured out why you looked so damned familiar."

"Why's that?" Lyn didn't want to ask, but the question was out of her mouth before she could think about it. Jason sneered.

"My name's Jason Chrissman," he hissed. "Remember me?"

A flicker of confusion passed through Lyn's eyes. "Should I?"

"No, but I sure as hell remember you," Jason said, his eyes narrowing. "I was in your class in middle school. Had to be out sick the day it blew up, but my two best friends were in there."

Lyn's hand went to her mouth. Of all the things she'd expected to hear from the strange young man, this was hardly one of them "Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I barely know what happened there myself."

Jason slammed a fist into the table. Literally. Lyn recoiled from the blow, her eyes flooded with panic as she stared down at the dent in the table.

"D-don't..." she whispered.

He scowled. "You know, I think this whole 'I don't remember anything,' of yours is just an act. You _do_ know. And if I do this..." he stretched his hand out toward her, exercising his power on her choker.

"Do. Not." Her tone and her eyes went suddenly cold. "I will not tell you again."

The choker's outer wall began to ripple like water. Lyn lurched to her feet and shoved her right hand out toward Jason. His eyes widened as a shockwave forced him backward off the bench, knocking the air clean out of his lungs. His grasp on her choker was broken and it was restored to its natural formation. The same could _not_ be said of Jason. His predicament was drawing a crowd.

"Look at his..." someone murmured. But no one could finish that sentence, for Jason Chrissman had a hole in his chest the size of a softball. Slowly, eyes turned toward Lyn, who had both hands clasped firmly in shock over her mouth.

"I didn't..." she whispered.

"You did," someone else countered. "What the _hell_ did you do to him?"

Desperate, Lyn vaulted over the table, scattering the crowd as she dropped to her knees beside Jason. "I-I don't know how I did it, but.... but, that was _your_ power. I know it. How do I help you?"

Jason's mouth open and shut rapidly, but he was unable to produce any sound.

"What do I do?" Lyn screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Jason's hands were shaking, but he pulled them in, covering his chest and Lyn understood. She put her hands over his and closed her eyes.

"Please," she whispered. "Please."

Slowly, the hole in Jason's chest closed up. Relieved, Lyn sat back. Jason sat up slowly, scowling at her. Finally, he took a deep breath and released it slowly. A rippling shockwave of power slammed into Lyn, propelling her backward into the wall and knocking the wind out of her.

"Stay away from me, Tomlin," Jason growled. "I should have known this was a mistake."

Groaning, Lyn pulled herself to her feet. "What are you..."

But Jason was already stalking away. Terrified, Lyn bolted, fleeing from the cafeteria. She didn't understand what had happened, but she knew that Sky High had something that would prevent it from ever happening again. Suddenly, her frantic flight had purpose and she charged for one of the detention rooms.

Nurse Spex was standing squarely in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Quite the display, Ms. Tomlin," she said softly. "Trust me. You don't want to go in here."

Lyn dropped to her knees. "It's the only way I know to prevent myself from hurting anyone."

"You step in there, and you'll hurt more than just Jason Chrissman," Medulla said, approaching from her left. "You're wearing a power inhibiting collar. If we allow you to enter one of these rooms, the collar will conflict with the room's systems. You could become unstable."

At this, Lyn broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please!" she wailed. "I just... I can't... don't... want..."

And she collapsed, unconscious. Gently, Medulla picked her up.

"Spex," he said, "I'll take her to your office. Watch her carefully. Comfort her. She'll need it. Once I'm done here, I'll inform the principal of our success. Empathic mimicry. Quite the power indeed."

"It's a mild success at best," Spex said. "Our telepathic friend still couldn't crack her mental defenses to find out where she's been."

"In time, Spex," Medulla said. "I have a feeling she'll remember eventually."

"Hopefully sooner than later," Spex mumbled.


	4. Chapter III: Learning

**Chapter III: Learning  
**

"What are you reading?" Erin Tomlin asked her daughter. Startled, Lyn slammed the book shut, face down. Frowning, Erin pulled the book from Lyn's hands and flipped it over. The title was, "Superpowers: Official Documentation on All Known Powers" and Lyn had a bookmark in it. Erin opened it and read the title of the chapter: "Mimicry."

Erin's heart rose into her throat. "Lyn, what does this mean?"

Snatching the book from her mother, Lyn muttered, "Nothing."

Then, she bounded up from the couch and charged out of the house, leaving a rather concerned Erin Tomlin behind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jason Chrissman growled. He'd gone for a walk in the park, but he had hardly expected to run into Jaenalyn Tomlin there. And yet there she was, sitting on a park bench, reading a book he'd often amused himself with in the Maxville Public Library.

At his voice, Lyn looked up, startled. Calling on his power, Jason hurled her over the back of the bench and sent her sprawling in the grass. The book went flying and Jason caught it, glancing down at the page she'd been so absorbed in. Scowling, he threw the book at Lyn, who was just attempting to get up. It hit her squarely in the forehead and knocked her over backward. She went down with a cry of pain.

"Stop!" she wailed.

"Why?" Jason snarled. "So you can use my power against me again?"

"I-I don't know how I did that," Lyn gasped. "I promise you."

Jason used his power to throw her thirty feet into the air. She came down slowly, the same cold look in her eyes that had been there when she'd called on his power before.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she snapped. "The more you try to attack Lyn, the more you wake the sleeping monster."

"No, you know what interests me?" Jason said. "How many different types of mimicry there are."

"And you want to know which one Lyn's got?" She thrust her hand out in his direction and sent him flying much like he had done to her a moment earlier. "Doesn't matter. Not now."

Jason launched himself back to his feet and pushed both hands out toward Lyn. In response, she mimicked the gesture and they went flying apart. They each scrambled to their feet and lunged for one another once more. But this time, someone stepped between them.

"Jason Chrissman, I cannot let you continue in this fight," Principal Powers said sternly. "If you cannot control your rage, I'm going to have to put you in one of Sky High's detention rooms."

At the mention of the detention room, Lyn paled. "Nurse Spex said..."

"I'm not speaking to you, Ms. Tomlin," Powers said sharply. "I can't do anything for you."

"No, you don't understand," Lyn pleaded. "I don't want him to experience that... torture."

Powers frowned. "If he's going to insist on attacking you at every possible chance, I have no choice."

Lyn was near tears. "I don't care. Please, just... just don't make him go through that."

Power scowled at Jason, who was staring confusedly at Lyn.

"Can you promise you'll not continue your attacks?" Powers asked sternly.

Jason glanced at her for a moment before turning his confused gaze back on Lyn. "Yeah," he growled. "Sure."

Satisfied, Powers departed in her comet form, leaving a greatly relieved Lyn and a still more puzzled Jason alone. He sat on the bench and Lyn began pacing back and forth in front of him.

"What just happened?" Jason asked slowly.

Lyn stopped pacing and stared at him. "I made it so you didn't have to experience one of the most agonizing things a Super can ever feel."

Jason frowned at her. "How do you know?"

"It doesn't take much thought to figure out what this thing does," Lyn answered, lifting a hand to the collar. "Especially not after what I unintentionally did to you yesterday at lunch."

Jason stood and approached her slowly and lifted a hand to the collar. She stiffened slightly, but she let him touch it.

"Seen pictures of these," he murmured. "Never thought I'd see one in real life."

"And now you have," Lyn said softly. "Thoughts?"

"I think I misjudged you," Jason answered. "Start over?"

"Start over," Lyn agreed. She extended her hand to him. "Jaenalyn Tomlin. Call me Lyn."

"Jason Chrissman," he answered, shaking her hand. "Call me Jason... or Jase, if you feel it necessary to shorten it."

Jason sat down again and Lyn sat beside him. Then, Jason raised a hand and brought the book back to his hands.

"So you're looking at mimicry," he said. "Perhaps you could use someone else to go over it with, hey?"

Lyn nodded. "That would be nice."

"Alright, so there are three basic forms of mimicry," Jason said. "There's proximity mimicry, mimicry by absorption, and empathic mimicry."

"I've read the whole chapter," Lyn said. "I'm no closer to knowing which one is mine."

"Hate to oversimplify this on you," Jason said, "but I know some things about mimicry that this book won't tell you. Comes from having so much free time and spending the majority of it at the library. You're an empathic mimic."

"How do you know?" Lyn asked, uncertain.

"To answer that, I need to explain the other two," Jason answered. "A proximity mimic can make use of the powers of any Super within their range. It tends to be somewhere between fifty and a hundred feet. Once they're out of range, they lose the power. I'd think that'd be you, since you've only demonstrated my power with me around, but more on why I don't think that's the case later."

"Alright then..." Lyn muttered.

"Mimicry by absorption has two forms," Jason went on. "The first is rather violent. If you touch someone, you gain their power, and they lose it. If you maintain the touch long enough, you might even cause some physical damage. The other form is simple mimicry, where you touch them and you gain their power, but they are still able to use it as well. We're ruling both types out because you never touched me before you... eh, switched on."

"And the one you say is me?" Lyn asked. "The empathic mimicry?"

"Empathy is the ability to sense the emotions of others," Jason explained. "Empathic mimicry depends on that sense. When you're around someone with powers, your mind instinctively seeks out how they feel when they access their power. Even if they're not actively using it, you can find their trigger in their mind. With that trigger, your physiology can mimic the power perfectly, and at will. You don't need that person to be there to use their power."

"So take a step back," Lyn said. "Why do you think I'm the empathic mimic over the proximity mimic?"

"There's another book," Jason said. "It was published close to fifty years ago, when Supers were just beginning to go public, and it talks about the dangers of some of the stronger powers. Matter manipulation's one of 'em. So's empathic mimicry. According to that book, empathic mimics are at risk of overloading on powers."

Something sparked in the back of Lyn's mind. "Overload..."

"In that dark past, they were often equipped with collars," Jason pointed out. "Like that one you've got on. Helped prevent overload."

"Helped?" Lyn echoed.

"Lyn, I know you've read about the explosion at the middle school," Jason urged.

Hyperventilating, Lyn bolted, and left Jason alone on the bench with the book. Jason scowled at the book, cursing the fact that he'd just rushed his one good shot at uncovering the truth of the accident three years earlier. He'd have to take it slower from here on out.

"I _will_ uncover the truth," he growled softly. Then, he rose, book in hand and left the park.


	5. Chapter IV: A Glance at the Past

**Chapter IV: A Glance at the Past  
**

_Voices flitted through her mind._

Damn, did she catch me looking?

_Fingers tapping the desk stopped suddenly. Fourteen years old and in math class, Jaenalyn Tomlin was caught off guard by the stray thought and found herself looking for its source. There he was, hunched over his desk as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have and Lyn realized she had briefly glanced in his direction. Looking back in her memory, she also determined that he'd hurriedly looked away when she had done so._

Not again...

_Lyn's head swiveled the other direction and groaned internally. A boy two seats down bolted for the door, his nose bleeding._

_"Ms. Tomlin!" the teacher's sharp voice reached Lyn's ears. "Please pay attention."_

_"Sorry Mr. E," she mumbled, bowing her head toward her desk. But as soon as he continued on, her eyes once more began to rove, tracking down rogue thoughts that came to her. Suddenly, her hands felt hot._

I'm so sorry, you beautiful little girl...

_She looked down at her hands to find them glowing. The heat from her hands slowly began to spread._

_"What's up with her hands?" someone asked aloud. Panicked, Lyn bounded to her feet, clenching her hands into fists as if to hold onto the glow._

_"What's happening?" she shrieked. "What is this?"_

_"Children, back away," the teacher ordered sternly. "Ms. Tomlin, I've called for help, just _

_hold on."_

_Hyperventilating and holding her hands, Lyn tried to do as she was ordered. The heat turned into pain and spread._

Brace yourself...

_It was a thought directed into speech toward someone else and Lyn turned her head. Two men were standing just outside, watching her. Astonished, she realized they knew what was happening... and it was the power of the one on the left that was causing this display. The shock of the realization forced her loss of control. She screamed..._

And she woke up screaming. In an instant, her mother was at her side, but her mind was still too focused on what she'd just dreamed about.

"Explosion, explode, exploded, I... I... explode..." she murmured.

Erin wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're safe now," she urged gently. "You're in one piece. You haven't exploded."

Wide eyed, Lyn whispered, "I remember. "I remember what happened three years ago."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You're saying someone induced the explosion?" Powers asked, concerned.

"Yes," Lyn answered. "That's exactly what I'm saying. And not only that, but they made sure I would survive the incident. I've got a pretty good hunch that whoever they are, _they_ had me these last three years."

"Wait, how did they pull that off?" Erin demanded. "I mean, what does it mean, they _made_ you... umm..."

"Explode?" Lyn filled in. "Yes. As near as I can figure, they knew I was close to having too many powers for my own good. So they planted two men outside my classroom. One had the ability to emit radiation. The other had rapid cellular regeneration. The radiation ability overloaded me, while the regeneration kept me alive. Alive, but unconscious. Then, they took me."

"And then what?" Powers pressed. "Where did they take you?"

Lyn pressed her lips into a thin line. "I can't remember that. All I can do beyond this is speculate. Based on what I've read, empathic mimics can learn to control their powers and continue obtaining new powers without overload. I'm guessing that whoever these people were, they thought they could use someone like me. Maybe they tried to train me."

"Use you for what, though?" Medulla wondered thoughtfully. "Do you think they were supervillains?"

"I guess," Lyn answered uncertainly. "They'd certainly have done well with an empathic mimic on their side."

"But you're a good kid," Erin protested.

"Which is why I rather expect their attempts to recruit me failed," Lyn said. "But then, they couldn't risk letting me go. I might expose them. So they must have wiped my mind, then put me in some form of stasis while they developed and built the collar."

"And _then_ they let you go?" Powers asked. "That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't they just try again on you after wiping your memory."

Lyn frowned thoughtfully. Then she blinked. "Oh, of course! I'd already been exposed to regenerative powers. Regeneration can also be used to restore memory, if you know what you're doing. So they put on the collar to prevent me from taking full advantage of my power."

"But you could be totally wrong," Medulla said. "I am aware of a number of Supers who do not ally with either the heroes or the villains. Their only goal is to help when and where they see fit. They may have seen fit to help you... by assembling that collar to restrain your powers."

"If that were the case, would they wipe my memory?" Lyn asked.

"They might," Medulla answered. "If they determined you would be unable to control your power, they might have done away with your memory to be safe."

"And that would explain the collar's programming," Powers said. "Evidently, it was programmed to handle any dangers you might run into, and to keep you unaware of your abilities."

The door to Principal Powers' office slid open, admitting Jason Chrissman. "But no matter which story is true, those people underestimated the sheer strength of your power. That's why you're beginning to remember things now."

Powers put her hands on her hips. "How long have you been standing there, Mr. Chrissman?"

"Long enough to hear both options," Jason answered. "As I was saying, Lyn's stronger than her captors ever imagined possible. If we take off the collar, she'll be able to remember everything."

"And if they were right to put it on me?" Lyn asked, unsettled.

Jason sighed. "You know, when I first learned who you are, I wanted to hate you. You made it easy, too. But then... everything changed when you read the Superpowers book. That told me you didn't have a clue about what you were. My two friends in that class... I want to know what happened as bad as you do.

"If they were right to put that collar on you, you've got me on your side. Matter manipulation. If anything happens, I can keep it contained and get the collar back on before it's too late."

"Do you trust him?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"I do," Lyn answered, surprised. She stared into his eyes and found that she really did trust him. For all the times that he'd demonstrated a desire to destroy her, she couldn't sense any of that from him now. The thought of 'sensing' anything from him struck her as odd... until she realized that he had already removed the collar. She panicked, but Jason placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't panic, Lyn," he urged. "I have you. You're safe."

And she truly felt safe. She drew in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Now, turn your mind to the past," Jason said. "You have a three year gap that needs filling in."

Lyn's eyes closed lazily and remained closed for what felt to the rest of the group like an eternity. Then, her eyes snapped open and she slammed her hands into Jason's chest. He tumbled over backward, staring up at Lyn in astonishment.

"Lyn?" he asked slowly. "What just happened?"

Lyn clenched her hands into fists and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh, Jason Chrissman, you don't know what you've done."

Cautiously, Jason got to his feet and stared at her. "What have I done?" he asked slowly.

Lyn sighed. "Well for starters, you did the right thing. But the collar wasn't a matter of protection. I was right; it was to keep me quiet... and to keep me out of the way."

"Then you remember where you've been?" Erin asked, breathless.

Scowling, Lyn nodded. "I remember. I remember everything." She turned to her mother. "You won't like it."

"Why not?" Erin demanded.

Lyn smiled sadly. "Dad was involved."


	6. Chapter V: Three Years Ago

**Chapter V: Three Years Ago**

Voices flitted through her mind.

_Damn it! She caught me looking..._

Fingers tapping the desk stopped suddenly. Fourteen years old and in math class, Jaenalyn Tomlin was caught off guard by the stray thought and found herself looking for its source. There he was, hunched over his desk as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have and Lyn realized she had briefly glanced in his direction. Looking back in her memory, she also determined that he'd hurriedly looked away when she had done so.

_Not again..._

Lyn's head swiveled the other direction and groaned internally. A boy two seats down bolted for the door, his nose bleeding.

"Ms. Tomlin!" the teacher's sharp voice reached Lyn's ears. "Please pay attention."

"Sorry Mr. E," she mumbled, bowing her head toward her desk. But as soon as he continued on, her eyes once more began to rove, tracking down rogue thoughts that came to her. Suddenly, her hands felt hot.

_I'm so sorry, you beautiful little girl..._

She looked down at her hands to find them glowing. The heat from her hands slowly began to spread.

"What's up with her hands?" someone asked aloud. Panicked, Lyn bounded to her feet, clenching her hands into fists as if to hold onto the glow.

"What's happening?" she shrieked. "What is this?"

"Children, back away," the teacher ordered sternly. "Ms. Tomlin, I've called for help, just

hold on."

Hyperventilating and holding her hands, Lyn tried to do as she was ordered. The heat turned into pain and spread.

_Brace yourself..._

It was a thought directed into speech toward someone else and Lyn turned her head. Two men were standing just outside, watching her. Astonished, she realized they knew what was happening... and it was the power of the one on the left that was causing this display. The shock of the realization forced her loss of control. She screamed... and fire erupted from her hands and exploded into a massive fireball that consumed the school and all who were in it. Just outside, one of the men turned to the other.

"It's your power she just accidentally unleashed," he said. "Can you shut it off?"

The other shook his head. "She has to burn out. It should be over in a moment."

And so it was. The fire faded away, dying down to reveal Jaenalyn Tomlin as the only survivor, lying unconscious, face down in the dirt. Gently, one of the men rolled her over. She moaned faintly at the prodding, but made no attempt to do anything else.

"It's alright," he said encouragingly. "You've had quite the draining experience. We're here to help you."

"You've already drawn on my power to heal some of the damage," the other said. "You are capable of doing so again."

Lyn coughed weakly and murmured, "How?"

The man lifted a jagged piece of glass and cut his hand. As the injury repaired itself, he said, "Feel this cut; feel it closing up. Take the power for yourself."

Gasping, Lyn opened her eyes and stared at the man's injured hand as it repaired. Slowly, the power registered in her mind and her body began to apply it. After several moments with only the sound of Lyn's gasping, she finally sat up and stared at her two apparent rescuers. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"You, uh... exploded," one of the men replied. "But please, before we give you any better an explanation than that, come with us. We have to get out of this area."

For the first time since waking up, Lyn realized how bad this situation looked. She was seated in the direct center of what looked like the crater left behind when a massive explosive is detonated and of all the people in her school, she was the one who made it out alive? Very bad indeed. Nodding, she stood and allowed one of the men to take her arm.

"Wait a minute," she said, halting suddenly, concerned. "That crater. I caused it... didn't I? What's to say that can't happen again?"

The men exchanged glances. Then, the regenerator nodded. "Yes, you did. You're an empathic mimic. The fact that you've overloaded once makes you less likely to do it again. Especially if we train you. Now, please. That's all the explanation we have time for here. We have to go."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They took her to the airport, to a private hangar, and onto the private plane waiting there. After a brief conversation with the pilot, the two men returned to join Lyn in the cabin. The plane began to roll and the men finally introduced themselves.

"Victor Taylor," the first said, holding out his hand. From his palm, a white-hot ball of radioactive energy formed. "I'm partly to blame for your overload back there. Call me Vick."

"Gary Andrews," the other said. "You've seen my regenerative abilities. They're what saved your life. If you hadn't subconsciously tapped into that power, your explosion would have killed you as well."

Lyn scowled at them. "Someone might almost think all of this was on purpose," she growled. "How convenient both of you were there, right? One to overload me, one to be sure my overload didn't kill me?"

"We were there for you," Gary said, "but we did not think you were so near to an overload. If we had, Vick never would have been there. His power is highly volatile, an easy one to overload with."

"But let's back up," Lyn said. "What did you say I am?"

"An empathic mimic," Vick said. "By being near other Supers, you absorb their powers. Try it."

Frowning, Lyn recalled sitting in her classroom and being able to overhear what was going on in the minds of others. She stared at Gary and suddenly, she heard his thoughts. But to her surprise, he seemed to be aware of her presence in his mind.

_I wonder where you picked up telepathy._

Gasping, Lyn pulled back. "Telepathy's strong."

"Then it's probably someone you're around everyday," Gary said. "Your mother, perhaps."

A flicker of surprise passed through Lyn's eyes. "Mom..."

"An empathic mimic is likely to have at least six powers before an overload," Vick said. "So what else have you picked up?" He handed her a book titled, "Superpowers", opened to the first chapter, the first page of which began with a list of all known superpowers and a short summary of what someone with each power could do. Lyn's eyes flickered in recognition at several of them.

"So what you're saying is that I've been in constant contact with at least six Supers in my day to day life," Lyn said. "And that my mother is likely one of them."

The door to the cockpit opened and another man entered. "More than likely, Jaenalyn. I know for certain that your mother is a telepath."

Lyn bolted to her feet at the sight of the newcomer, her mouth wide open in shock. Her mother had often told her that she had her father's eyes and hair color. To stand face to face with him, staring into almost identical blue eyes in the face framed by lightly waved brown hair, she could finally see how true that was. She sat heavily and her father sat down across from her.

"You're surprised to see me," he said. "What did your mother tell you about me?"

Swallowing hard, Lyn replied, "She said you were dead."


End file.
